Can't Fight This Feeling
by phantompoptart
Summary: Kurt has thought this over. Really, he has. He's totally ready for this. Seriously.


A/N: This is dedicated the the lovely Jessica and Amanda (strongwriter, go check her out) for being amazing betas and just putting up with me all the time. Disclaimer: Not mine. Not even a little bit.

The first time they ever even consider going past major kissing and minor groping, it's a full four months after their first kiss. It's during of their many sleepovers. (Burt had finally conceded, because what could happen? He couldn't get pregnant, and it was going to happen when they were ready regardless, so why bother being the mean parent? They were responsible kids.) and, to Blaine's surprise, it's Kurt's idea.

They're lying on Kurt's bed, Blaine on top, a thigh on either side of the younger boy, when it's brought up.

"Blaine, have you ever thought of us...well, you know. Going further?" he asks, pulling back, while Blaine goes to work on his neck. The comment makes the darker haired boy freeze. He pulls back, leaning up to catch Kurt's gaze.

"Do you mean, like..." he trails off, brows furrowing together. Kurt clears his throat politely, blood rushing to his cheeks.

"Sex, yes."

At this, Blaine's frown eases, and he slips into an easy grin, his "You're so cute, I love you so much," grin. He kisses Kurt's nose, and his cheeks, and then places a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Of course I have, silly. I've thought about it tons of times," he smiles, and leans in for another kiss, but Kurt dodges it, and he only gets the corner of a mouth.

"Do you...want to? Try, that is?" Kurt asks, swallowing hard. Blaine smiles softly, and brings his hand up to brush an unruly strand of hair out of Kurt's face.

"When you're ready, yes. I'd love to. But not until then."

Kurt smiles at this, and shuts his eyes briefly before opening them, and sucking in a huge breath.

"I think...I'm ready. Maybe not full on, actual...but, you know. Things."

And this. This stops Blaine completely. He sits up as much as one can whilst straddling another, his eyebrows raised to the ceiling.

"Are you sure? Don't feel like I'm trying to pressure you into anything, because this is all about-"

Kurt pushes up on his elbows, and kisses him. He lightly presses his hips upwards, and Blaine hisses in a gasp.

"I'm positive,"

With that said, Blaine has Kurt's blazer off, and has him pinned to the pillows in no time flat. He stares into Kurt's eyes for a split second before their mouths are together. Kurt pushes his tongue into Blaine's mouth and Blaine _moans_, because, yeah, they've done that before. Never with this passion, though. Blaine struggles to get his blazer off, but keep as much contact with Kurt as possible because _fuck_. Kurt's mouth is sweet and hot against his own, and he feels like he can't get enough of this, ever. He stops though, and breaks the kiss with a loud pop.

"Blaine!" Kurt groans, dropping his head back on his pillows.

"K-Kurt. Promise me that you'll tell me if it's too much. 'Cause we'll stop. Okay?" Blaine pants, and Kurt can't help but fall even more in love with him. He briefly ponders how he ended up with someone this caring and sweet and just genuine. The thought is shoved away, though, because all of his blood is traveling elsewhere, and, really, all he can properly think of is Blaine's lips on his, and more contact, and skin.

"Yes. I-yes." he manages to get out before he has Blaine by the tie and is pulling him back in. Once he has him where he wants him, Kurt reaches down to start untucking Blaine's button-down. Blaine does the same, sliding his hands under the material. Kurt makes an appreciative noise at the contact that he hopes sounds sexy, but he's sure doesn't. Blaine doesn't seem to notice, though, because he has Kurt by the hips, his rough finger tips digging into the soft, pale skin. He's also doing this thing with his tongue that has Kurt practically melting, and it really should be illegal, for chrissake. Kurt reaches up to start unbuttoning Blaine's shirt, deciding to leave the tie because, really, that could come in handy. Or so he's heard. He has some trouble with the first buttons, his hands are shaking so hard. He manages, though, and gets the shirt undone. Blaine relinquishes his grip on Kurt's hips, and helps slide the shirt off. Kurt breaks the kiss at this because he needs to _breathe_, and also just to look. Sure, he's peeked at Blaine changing shirts, but he's never actually _seen_ him, properly, with all parties knowing.

Kurt definitely likes what he sees. His eyes roam down Blaine's chest, taking in the slight tone of his muscles, the curls that matched the color atop his head. Blaine notices his blatant staring, and drops his gaze blushing. Kurt places a hand under his chin, pulling his face up. He plants a sweet kiss on Blaine's red, kiss-swollen lips, pulling back only a fraction.

"You're beautiful, Blaine," he whispers against the older boy's mouth.

Blaine presses forward, kissing Kurt slowly, passionately, the frenzy from moments before gone. Kurt tangles his fingers into Blaine's hair, trying to get even closer than they already are. Blaine hums his approval, his hands dancing down Kurt's chest, settling on his belt buckle. The younger boy's hips buck up involuntarily at this, sending the throbbing bulge in his slacks straight into Blaine's palm. Which is good, Blaine thinks. So, so good.

Kurt sucks in a breathe, though, and jumps, sending Blaine flying off of the bed, and onto the floor with an almighty crash that shakes the entire house.

"Shit! Shit, shit, shit!" Kurt screeches, scrambling to the edge of the bed, and peering over. Blaine is lying face first on the carpet. "Blaine, are you okay?"

Blaine nods slightly, his face scrunched in pain. He clenches his fingers into tight fists. Then, as if the situation can't get any worse, the door bursts open, and there stands Finn.

"Is everything oka-oh! OH! Shit, guys," he stutters, his eyes flickering down to the shirtless Blaine, who is now pushing himself into a sitting position.

"Finn!" Kurt whimpers, burying his face in his hands. Finn reaches a hand out to the boy on the floor, helping him stand. Blaine pats Finn on the arm.

"Thanks, man. Now, can you just...leave? Please?" Blaine asks him. Finn looks wide-eyed from Blaine to Kurt and back, before nodding and heading to the door. Blaine finds his shirt and slips it back on, not bothering to button it back up.

"Do you want me to...?" Finn gestures to the door, and Blaine blinks slowly before nodding. Finn bows out, closing the door behind him as Blaine sits next to Kurt. He wraps an arm around his boyfriend's shoulders. Kurt tries to shrug it off, but Blaine just grips tighter.

"God, Blaine. I'm so, so sorry," he says, before bursting into tears. Blaine just pulls him closer, and sticks his nose in Kurt's sandy hair, right behind his ear.

"Shhh. Kurt, it's okay. It's fine." he murmurs, rubbing circles into the younger boys arm. Kurt sniffles, calming his tears as best he can.

"I threw you off of the bed. I threw you off of the bed because you _touched_ me." Blaine just smiles at this, shakes his head, and wipes a stray tear away.

"I love you so much, you know that?" Kurt nods, smiling faintly. Of course he knew. Blaine told him every second of every day. There was no way he could possibly forget it. "It'll happen when it happens, baby. Okay? And it is going to be the most amazing, wonderful thing that''s ever happened to anyone. Ever."

Kurt nods again, eyes trained on the floor. He shifts slightly and lays his head back on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine smiles at him.  
>"I've got an idea. Let's get in our pajamas and watch a Disney movie. Your choice." Kurt laughs softly, and Blaine smiles even wider. "Let me guess; The Little Mermaid." Kurt elbows him lightly in the stomach.<p>

"You know me too well."

Later that evening, when they've watched their fill of Disney movies, and can no longer bear the thought of keeping their eyes open, they settle into Kurt's bed. Blaine's got Kurt in his arms, and they're snuggled close. Blaine drops a kiss on Kurt's forehead, his lips lingering. He sighs out a breath of contentment.  
>"I love you," he whispers, "More than you can ever know."<br>Kurt smiles, half-asleep, and murmurs back, "Love you more,"


End file.
